Problems
by TheSixthGatekeeper
Summary: It's been less than a month since the twins arrived in the Professor's Peruvian villa and there's already a wall of tension building between the four boys. Arguments, fights, problems, and the inability to trust each other. My first Fanfic! Please read and review! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1-The Argument

**A/N: Hey! Hi! Hello! So…my first fanfiction…I'm very nervous! Instead of leaving an enormously long and tedious author note, you can just read the story. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Surprise surprise! I'm not the owner. All characters belong to Anthony Horowitz. Boo hoo.**

Richard Cole glanced up warily from his evening newspaper. The air in the room was almost crackling with tension.

Jamie and Pedro sat rather awkwardly on opposite ends of the sofa in an attempt to look casual. They were both pretending to be watching a British comedy on the television, but it was clear from Pedro's confused frown and Jamie's baffled expression that neither boy understood what was happening on screen. It was understandable. Both boys were foreign. But Richard knew they weren't really interested in the programme-they were both making attempts to distract themselves from the razor sharp insults Matt and Scott were throwing at each other in the next room. Professor Chambers across the room shot him a look which said, "Unbelievable!"

He sighed. He didn't expect the four boys to be thrown together like this and get on immediately. But it was now almost a month since the twins had arrived at the Professor's and they didn't seem to be making any improvements. In fact, the situation was worsening. Richard knew none of the boys were ultimately to blame, but some were worse than others…Pedro and Jamie had made a few clumsy attempts at a friendship which hadn't worked out, but at least they settled for awkward silences. Matt and Scott were the polar opposite. They just couldn't set aside their differences and get along, which Richard was finding more and more infuriating. One of their most frequent argument topics was Matt's inability to trust Scott, and vice versa. Similarly to the Gatekeepers of the sofa, Richard was unsuccessfully trying to ignore the escalating yells.

He averted his eyes back to the paper.

XXXXX

Jamie Tyler resisted the crawling urge to go and stop the argument and seemingly soon-to-be-fist-fight from happening, whatever use he would be. Which, he thought was probably not much, considering Matt could throw anything that took his fancy at him and Scott could accidently say one thing wrong and cause another horrible accident. No, that wasn't fair-it sounded like he blamed his brother for the accidental misuse of their powers. But he still didn't want any injuries to anyone today. Or any day.

He quickly looked at the others. Pedro was totally dead pan, as if he hadn't even noticed the deafening shouting next door. Jamie wished he could act as well as that. He also wished everyone could just be friends. He had tried to be friends with Pedro, but they just didn't click and there was the big issue of a language barrier. Although Pedro could speak some English, it was difficult to have a proper conversation. He hadn't really talked with Matt.

His twin wasn't really doing Jamie any favours. Scott had no problem with Pedro…it was just that the two were awkward with each other too due to the fact they had to spend a lot of time together while Scott was being healed.

It was Matt and Scott causing a big problem. This 'big problem' that just wouldn't seem to go away.

The angry voices rose and Jamie gave up ignoring them or trying to understand to British humour and listened to the argument.

"Look, if you'd actually LISTEN to what I'm saying, I'm just saying it's a POSSIBILITY that we CAN'T RULE OUT!" came Matt's voice.

"Maybe I would listen to you if you KNEW WHAT YOU WERE RANTING ABOUT!" Scott retaliated.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, because if you don't remember you were PRETTY MESSED UP by Nightrise! You almost killed a man!"

Scott flinched at the harsh words before his cheeks flushed red with fury again.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I never wanted to kill Trelawney!"

"SO WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS FORCED!"

Jamie felt for Scott in this particular situation. He really did wish Matt understood how badly Scott really had been hurt in Silent Creek. Then again, he knew he didn't understand either.

There was a beat of silence. He was shocked at what Matt said next:

"Well if they forced you ONCE then they can force you AGAIN!"

Both Pedro and Jamie jumped up at the sound of something shattering and a body hitting the floor. They ran in and saw Matt on the floor, scrambling up again to attack Scott. Scott stepped forward to punch him again, but was caught unaware by Matt who tripped him up and trod on his hand. Quickly, Jamie leapt at Scott and Pedro grabbed Matt and they prised the two apart. Richard gawked at this from the doorway, taking in the sight of a smashed lamp and two very angry Gatekeepers.

Pedro fell back into the chair with the effort, pulling Matt with him. Jamie held Scott's writhing and snarling figure tight, restricting movement until he calmed down. To his shock, his twin suddenly went limp as if all the life had just fallen out of him. This worried Jamie because he hadn't expected him to behave like this. Hesitantly, he let go, ready to bind him if he tried to kill Matt again. Instead he turned around and went upstairs silently before anyone had seen his reaction, leaving four very confused people in his wake. Jamie followed him up shortly.

XXXXX

The door was closed to the twins' room. Jamie opened to door curiously and saw his brother sitting on the bed with a terrified expression. As he sat down facing his twin he saw that he seemed to be in a state of shock and his eyes were unfocused. Jamie was scared because he hadn't seen him like this since they'd been rescued in Auburn. Scott whispered something barely audible.

"What happened?"

There was a quiver in his voice and he sounded so vulnerable. A tidal wave of panic swept Jamie because it was so different to the Scott before Silent Creek and he wasn't used to being the older brother and taking charge. He had no idea how to react or comfort his brother.

"Matt…and um…a fight?" Jamie said.

However scared Scott was before, it wasn't nearly as bad as it was when he was reminded of the fight. He began shaking feverishly and his eyes were wild with terror. At that moment it looked like Scott wasn't aware of anything that was happening around him. Jamie shook him gently to try and break him out of his trance, but he flinched at the contact and shrunk away. What should he do?

He pulled his trembling brother into his arms and just held him there, stroking his hair. Scott went limp again and didn't resist. He just rested his head on Jamie's shoulder. The boy he was holding had clearly been hurt, dismantled, broken. Anything he said now would just stab him harder.

So he just tightened his hug and stayed there, sensing that was the best he could really do for him.

XXXXX

Matt stormed into his room and slammed shut the door, kicking the wall for good measure. He'd had to endure Richard's lecture, again, and the Professor's disapproving looks, and Pedro's attempt at cheering everyone up which had been a magnificent fail. He really didn't mean to hurt Scott like that and he wished he never said what he did when he saw the way Scott's face had just switched in a flash from furious anger to frightened shock, as if he'd only just realised what had happened.

But was he _really _the only one who could see that Scott couldn't be trusted? He wasn't saying that it was his fault, he was only stating the truth.

It was true. He didn't know what Scott had been through. Nor did Pedro, Richard or Professor Chambers, and Matt didn't know what Jamie knew. The twins' past was still a mystery to them all.

He was just _so frustrated!_ They all had to get on if they were going to win the war, didn't they? They must at least know that. So why was no one making any effort?

Matt realised _he _wasn't really making an effort.

Ok. What should he do? Smooth things out, he supposed. Try to gain the twins' trust.

He strained to hear any noise coming from their room. The silence was very loud. Curiosity of what was happening was driving him crazy.

Guiltily, he remembered that he'd left Pedro downstairs on his own. But he cowardly decided he didn't want to go down. It would be too awkward, and no doubt things would only worsen if he did. His best option was to stay here.

He flopped onto the bed.

Why, why, why?

**So how did you like it? Please leave a review. I would like any plot ideas (I'm prone to writer's block, I end up grumpy for the whole day when it happens) or room for improvement because as you know, this is my first fanfiction!**

**I will try to post a new chapter for every three reviews I get!**

**Bye for now,**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2-I Don't Know What To Do!

**A/N: Hey! Guess what? Chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing, you are all very nice. I absolutely _looove _reviews! They make me want to update this weird and unplanned story, so thanks again! In response to your question Edith You Know, Scarlet will not be in this story because it is set before Necropolis begins. And to CharmedGatekeeper…thank you soooo much for your review! AND I got three reviews, which means there is now Chapter Two! Yay! So um…yeah. Story!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Power of Five. It would be awesome if I did though.**

Pedro liked his power. He couldn't misuse it. He couldn't hurt anyone with it. All he could use it for was to help people, which suited him fine. Yes, Pedro liked his power.

Sometimes he wondered what it was like for the others, knowing that they could slip up once, only once, and cause a billion problems. It made him dizzy just to think about it. He knew that what had just happened in the living room had nearly caused both Matt and Scott to make that one mistake.

He sat in front of his pasta, which he would usually eat, but today it tasted dry and flavourless. Pushing his fork around the bowl, he squirmed under the gaze of Richard and the Professor. Why were they looking at him? He didn't understand. Was he in trouble? Uncertainly, he gave his pasta a gentle push to signify that he didn't want it. There was no objection from the two adults nearby.

What should he do?

"Not hungry?" smiled the Professor. The unexpected speech made him jump. He was on edge. He had been since the scrap only about 10 minutes earlier. It had shaken him up.

"No, _Senorita." _He muttered. "_Gracias."_

He hurriedly tried to leave them room to escape the stares of the others, but was called back by the Professor. Heart pounding, he turned around and saw her speaking in a low voice to Richard. What was going on?

Richard stood up and grinned cheesily before leaving. Typical Richard.

The professor laughed at his awkwardness. "You are allowed to come near me you know. I won't bite."

What was that supposed to mean? He knew she wouldn't bite. She wasn't a dog. Hesitantly, he sat back down, opposite Chambers. Her expression was solemn again, as if they were about to discuss something quite serious. She drew in a long breath.

"Pedro. We were wondering…me and Richard…how far do your powers go?"

This shocked Pedro. He thought he was in trouble or something like that. He was just the Peruvian healer; nothing more or less. It was never discussed like the Matt's telekinesis or the Tyler twins' telepathy.

"I heal," Pedro said slowly.

Sensing his confusion, the Professor explained. "No, I mean how much can you heal?"

Strange. That was what Pedro thought this was. He was suspicious. "I don't know," he said. "I heal wounds."

"So that's all?"

"I have no idea, _Senorita! _That's all I have healed. So far." His mind was scrambled by her unusual interest.

"What about healing other things?" she explained, pointing at her chest for emphasis.

Suddenly he understood what she meant. Healing the inside. He frowned as he thought.

They were interrupted, to Pedro's relief. He didn't know where the conversation was heading, and he didn't want to answer the Professor's question for which he had no answer for.

It was Jamie.

XXXXX

_20 MINUTES EARLIER_

Jamie paced the room anxiously. He didn't know what was going on. Scott was not calming down. He was not responding. In fact, his strange condition was deteriorating and Jamie was scared, because he knew it must have something to do with his torture. He thought he was going to get better, because Pedro was a healer. He had it all planned out on their journey here. They would arrive. They would all be friends immediately, and Scott would be healed by Pedro and they would save the world and it would all be over. But no. Because after all him and his brother had been through, it wasn't enough, was it? Nothing was ever enough.

He looked at his brother again, who was curled up on the bed still. His head was burning hot, fever pitch, but his hands were cold. His eyes were empty of anything but fear. Jamie stopped pacing around and realised this wasn't going to help. _Think, think, think, think…_

He sat down again, next to Scott. To his relief, he actually turned and looked at Jamie. He could see him. That was a good sign. Jamie tried to convince himself, and it wasn't working.

He found his Scott's hand and held it. He was still shaking. What the _hell _was happening? He had wanted to get Pedro for a long time, but every time he said he was going to get the healer, Scott resisted the possible help.

_Think, think, think, think, think…_

XXXXX

Matt opened his eyes to find himself in the Dream World. He was glad. The barren landscape used to be alien to him, but he'd now visited it so many times that he knew that somehow it was on their side. However, he sensed something was different. Maybe it was just the fact that he was angry.

He looked at the small island in the grey ocean, to check if the final Gatekeeper was there. There was no one. What had Jamie said her name was? Scar…he wondered what she would be called in the modern world. In the old world she was brave and fierce. He could feel that he wouldn't be here for much longer and began to walk over the endless monotone sand dunes.

The landscape began to swirl around him, fading, fading…

Matt woke up, no less tired than he was earlier. Then he remembered everything that had happened and groaned. Back to reality, where he had a list of never ending problems to solve.

XXXXX

_Just before Jamie arrives downstairs…_

_Think, think, think, think…_

"What shall I do Scott?" Jamie pleaded. "I don't know what's wrong with you. I don't know what to do."

He held Scott's shoulders. "Can you hear me? Tell me what to do. I don't know what to do." Scott stared at him as if he was terrified of his brother. "Can you tell me what to do to help? I don't know what wrong with you!"

Jamie stood up and repeatedly banged his head on the wall. "I don't know what to do!"

_Think, think, think, think, think…_

Scott made a strangled moaning sound.

"What shall I do?!" cried Jamie.

Right. Don't panic. He can't panic. If he panics, Scott panics. Nobody should panic. But he couldn't help it; it just kept growing in his chest. _Panic, panic, panic…_he had to start thinking rationally!

Suddenly he heard a sharp cry of pain and whipped his head around in time to see Scott convulse as if he'd been electrocuted.

_Electrocuted…_

Jamie jumped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. It did nothing. He kept twitching, and he started whimpering painfully and curling up as if he was wounded, shaking violently.

"_I don't know what to do Scott!"_

Pedro! He had to get Pedro. That was all he could think of to do. Before rushing out, he took a fleeting glance at his brother who still seemed to be in agony, with tears actually streaming down his face.

_"PEDRO!"_

**Whew! Long chapter! With a massive cliff hanger! Sorry if you don't like the ending. You will have to find out if Scott will be ok in the next chapter. Also, I know I don't include Matt very much. I'm not very good at writing in his point of view, e.g. I might make him seem really OOC. Please review! Reviews mean a lot to me so if you have 30 seconds to write one, then please do! That would make me update quicker too. I'm now updating for every 4 reviews I get. It may or may not go up every time.**

**As usual, any improvements, plot ideas, questions, etc. please leave in a review. I am always open to these.**

**So, um…bye!**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3-Screams

**A/N: Yay! I'm happy! Why? Because there is now chapter three! You guys reading this are awesome. Thank you for reading my crazy story. And thank you for reviewing too! Edith Is Da Best, I did mean OOC. It means Out Of Character. But I think he is alright in this chapter, so yeah! It's all really great.**

**All the thanking is like being in a cheesy awards show. I'll stop now. But I'm serious about my thankfulness.**

**Aah! There I go again.**

**Well you better stop listening to my rambling and just read the story or you will be here for years.**

**Here we go…**

"Pedro!" Jamie cried as he burst into the room. "Pedro! I don't know what's happening!" He was almost in tears.

Professor Chambers and Pedro both leapt forward. The healer was unsure of what to do, hovering around by the hysterical Jamie feeling a bit useless. Luckily the Professor was already trying to calm him down, getting him to speak clearly. Suddenly there was a cry from upstairs. Like someone was in trouble.

"Upstairs," Jamie gasped.

XXXXX

Matt thought. He thought with Richard, who had sensed that he needed to cool down and invited him to take a walk around outside. The crickets chirped loudly, like a dawn song but cricket version. Now he was going crazy. What was this rubbish he was thinking about? He kicked at the dust, and a pebble skittered across the trodden dirt path.

Richard had wanted him to talk. He didn't feel like talking though, so they just strolled along the midnight landscape in silence. They stopped at an old wooden bench and sat down. The view of Nazca was beautiful at night. No city lights or skyscrapers to spoil the sight. Matt picked at the oak bench next to him.

They continued to sit.

"So I take it you don't like the twins then." Richard said wryly.

There was a beat of silence as Matt thought about it. He surprised himself by laughing. Because no, he didn't like the twins and that would usually make him angry. But it was the way Richard had said it and the fresh air was very refreshing. And soon enough, he wasn't laughing anymore. He was howling with laughter and falling off the bench. Richard saw the funny side too, somehow. He had a real conk of a laugh, Richard did. It made Matt laugh harder. And when Matt laughed harder, so did Richard.

Laughter was contagious, after all.

So that was what they did. And Matt liked it. Laughing his head off with his best friend, and not a care in the world.

XXXXX

Pedro tore upstairs. He didn't even know what was happening up there, but Jamie was going crazy downstairs and the cries were getting louder and more panicked. His heart was thudding like it would jump right out of his chest, and he could hear Professor Chambers and Jamie hot on his heels. What was happening? No one had even explained. Today was just becoming worse and worse.

"Where the _hell _is Richard when you need him?" muttered the Professor.

XXXXX

"Can't breathe…"gasped Matt, who had collapsed into hysterical laughter onto the dusty track. The two friends had just lost track of time. It must be late, he thought.

Richard, in a similar state to the boy beside him, struggled to grasp the bench and get his breath back.

Matt crawled round into a sitting position and tipped his weary head back to hit the bench. He did something he hadn't done for some while. Matt smiled. Richard saw this and sighed happily. The laughing fits diminished and they simply sat again, truly _happy_.

Their smiles fell when they heard the screams.

XXXXX

_Please calm down Scott, just calm down, please…_

The trio slammed into the door and fell into the room. Jamie was the first to his feet. Where was Scott? Everything was in fast motion, frenzied.

_Please calm down…I'm right here!_

There was another heart wrenching scream and Jamie saw the room come into focus.

Then he saw him! Scott! But he was writhing and jerking in agony on the bed. What was happening to him? He raced to the bed and held Scott still. He was shaking so hard it was almost convulsions and sobbing uncontrollably, desperately trying to wriggle out of Jamie's tight grip. It shocked him that he didn't want Jamie holding him. What was wrong? Jamie couldn't tell and suddenly he was so overcome that he just shouted what he should've just shouted in the first place.

"HELP! PEDRO! PROFESSOR!"

XXXXX

There was no trace of humour left as the two dashed back to the villa. Richard was worried and annoyed. Annoyed because it had been a perfect moment between him and Matt just now. Worried because someone was screaming and that meant something was very badly wrong. He looked at Matt, who was trying to keep up.

"HELP! PEDRO! PROFESSOR!"

XXXXX

Jamie saw the Professor talking, but he couldn't hear her. He saw Pedro speaking too, but he couldn't hear that either. All that was in his head was _Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott, _and the awful screams that were echoing around his skull. It was like being in a horror movie. Scott was crying, tears were everywhere. Scott never, _ever _cried.

"NO! STOP!" Scott sobbed, struggling. He couldn't be aware of Jamie. He would never say that if he knew it was him holding him.

What was she saying? Chambers was looking at him and talking urgently. He strained and it came into clarity.

"Calm down! Jamie, do you hear me? Listen! If you calm down, Scott might calm down!"

Yes! She was right. Calm down. Calm down.

"Calm down," he said, sounding remarkable stable despite the ricocheting panic bouncing through him.

Pedro now came into his vision, holding a flailing hand and trying to concentrate through all the chaos.

To his immense relief, he could feel the writhing slow down and the screams die. He didn't stop though. He was still shivering and crying out in pain.

He loosened his iron grip and hugged him comfortingly. There was now no more shouting. He curled up, whimpering. Matt and Richard burst in, breathing heavily.

"Just calm down," Jamie whispered. "It's ok, I'm here, Pedro's here. Nobody is hurting you."

XXXXX

Richard and Matt was drawn to the bedroom by the absolute chaos that was happening in there. They burst in and the full force of the noise hit them like a whirlwind. There was Jamie, clawing at Scott's waist and trying to pull him towards him. Pedro who looked remarkably calm in comparison to the Professor's commands, Jamie's panic and Scott's agitated cries. The newcomers were not expecting what met them in the catastrophic room.

XXXXX

Jamie was just holding a shaking body. No struggling or fighting, or shouting. He wasn't calm, nor was his twin. But it wasn't a bomb site like earlier. Scott was limp again, and Jamie just stayed where he was. It was strange how quickly the full room descended into silence. There was only Matt and Richard's panting, and Scott breathing erratically.

There was a small scared whimper and Jamie cradled his trembling brother, stroking his back gently.

"It's ok. Everything's ok."

And suddenly, the whole house, which was filled with deafening noise only seconds ago, became calm again. Richard broke the silence.

"Will somebody pleasetell me what the _hell _just happened?"

**That was scary to write! Poor twins. I realise that I am really dragging on here. I promise that you will find out what happened next chapter, I just really like cliff hangers! And I gave Matt a longer part in this chapter. Yay! Everything is awesome!**

**You guys know the drill, please leave a review you fabulous people! :)**

**And thank you for reading my story! You should leave before I make this into another awards ceremony! Next aim: I need 5 reviews for a new chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4-The Nexus

**A/N: I present to you wonderful people…CHAPTER FOUR! What will it entail? Brotherly love. Richard falls down the stairs. And a Nexus meeting.**

**I'm so surprised it got this far. And I have not had a grumpy case of writers block yet. **

**Everything is still awesome. And you guys are leaving the best reviews ever, no bad ones yet! That's bound to be good! Thank yoooou! Zintfall, I have tried to incorporate your ideas into this chapter. I hope it is how you wanted it to be!**

***Happy dances around the room after checking that no one is around to see***

**So I will shut my trap now. Read the story!**

**Disclaimer: It says disclaimer, not claimer. That means I am claiming that I don't own Power of Five. Or does it? I'm making my own brain hurt. Basically, Power of Five is not mine.**

He couldn't process what was happening. He was trapped in the awful white room, and Susan Mortlake was there, he was sure of it. The torture was back. He heard her speaking but didn't understand it. She was sending the electricity shuddering through him again, like she had done day in, day out. She injected the drugs, slashed wounds, cut him, anything she thought would make him break. She grabbed him, pulling him away, and it was all so real. Like it was happening again. A replay of the nightmares, but every time as horrible.

He found himself struggling away from her grip desperately. Even if he did though, there was no escape. The head was spinning and spinning from the constant drugging and his body was too full of pain to go anywhere. Suddenly, the voice changed though. Softer, calmer. Not threats or the cruel cackle. And the tightly wrapped arms weren't there to cause pain or to take him. They felt safe, comforting.

"I'm not hurting you."

It sounded remarkably familiar. Who was it?

"It's just me and you and Pedro in here."

Jamie! It must be. Immediately he stopped fighting to hear the reassuring voice again. He wanted to open his eyes, but was too scared.

"Everything's ok."

Although he couldn't see the room or anything, he couldn't stop shivering or breathing quickly. He couldn't help it-his eyes sprang open and it was true. He wasn't in Silent Creek. It was his twin. And Pedro too, looking at him.

"Jamie," he gasped.

They sat in silence at first. Pedro left, and Scott didn't resist as Jamie pulled him closer and held him tight. But as soon as Pedro let go of his hand, the panic returned and his breathing sped up again. He couldn't stop shivering and spasming.

"What's wrong now?" Jamie said worriedly.

And the fear kept returning…

Along with the white room, and the arms were Susan's again, constricting him. And the sudden shock of electricity, tearing through him, wringing pained cries out of him…

"No!" it faded away. Jamie again. The normal room, their bedroom. It was so confusing.

"Scott, I don't know what to do!" it was clear that his brother was also panicking. "We have to get the others…you have to tell them what's wrong. Or it will keep happening!"

"No," he managed to whisper. "I can't."

Jamie rocked him gently, trying to reassure him, but Scott could feel that he was tensed up.

"You can tell me then," Jamie said. "It might make it easier."

Neither of them spoke for a long time.

"It's like the real world disappears, and the torture room is there instead." He tried to say with no emotion in his voice, but it was hard. Jamie held his breath, waiting.

"And all the rest…" he trailed off.

"The rest?" Jamie pressed.

And that was the breaking point. He broke down in floods of tears. "The fear comes back! The bald man comes back, he's sometimes there, and the witch Susan Mortlake!"

He sobbed all of it, and then it was like he couldn't stop. It all just flowed out. "And all the pain comes back, like its real and I'm back there!"

He was almost howling it now.

Jamie thought it was his fault for asking. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, you don't have to say, just please stop Scott!" he gabbled.

He wanted to stop now. He couldn't tell him anything else. It had to stay secret. So he just let himself be cuddled and spoken to and comforted, but none of it was soaking in.

"It's not real though. Because when it disappears, I'll be here and you'll be fine. No one will be hurting you." Jamie said in his ear.

"But it is real. It did happen. Because not that long ago, it did happen, and I _was_ in a torture room in Silent Creek. And as much as I did want it to disappear, it wouldn't."

Silence.

"We have to sleep now." Jamie said firmly. He tried to lay him down on the bed, but Scott couldn't bear to let go. Despite the fact he knew he was safe, the images were still fresh in his head, echoing around it. Jamie obviously didn't want to go either. So that's where they stayed. Scott silently curled up around Jamie's embrace, and they fell asleep like that. Comforting each other with their presence.

They were too exhausted to do anything else.

XXXXX

No one was awake before 11:00am the next morning. Richard was first up, awoken by the sound of the telephone ringing downstairs. He stumbled down the hallway, still in his boxers and half asleep. Not a good idea. Richard half asleep is never a good idea.

He reached the stairs, fell down them and landed at the bottom in a heap, subject to the roars of laughter from Matt and Pedro.

"Phone," he muttered before finally locating the annoying jingle and picking it up grumpily.

"Hello." Came the voice of Susan Ashwood.

"Susan! How are you?" he replied, trying his best to sound professional and not like he had been dead to the world 5 minutes ago.

The medium continued. "We've organised a meeting at half past eleven. Sorry, we know its late notice…" There was a lot of background noise.

Richard cursed himself for not setting an alarm. "We'll be there," he said before slamming it down and doing his very best to make it up the stairs without embarrassing himself again.

"Matt! Pedro! Wake up the Professor! We're leaving in half an hour!"

"The twins..?" questioned Matt.

"I'll get them."

XXXXX

They really didn't look like they needed to be woken up. Jamie had a protective arm around Scott who was gripping it like a life line, pale with dark rings under his eyes. He still didn't have an explanation to last night, but felt it wasn't the time for that. Maybe at the meeting. Jamie opened an eye. "Richard..?" he mumbled. His brother stirred at the slight shift in Jamie's position.

"We have to go. Nexus meeting. I know, it's too early."

"Ok…" he said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Richard's eyes couldn't help it, he kept looking at the still asleep twin. "Is he gonna be ok to come..?"

Jamie's eyes clouded. "I don't know really what happened."

XXXXX

After arriving half an hour late to the meeting, the four boys followed by Richard and Joanna Chambers were led to a table in a modern looking conference hall. It was very fancy, Pedro considered. Then again, the Nexus were all millionaires and could easily afford such luxury.

He realised that all eyes were on the twins. The Nexus had not met them yet, apart from Natalie Johnson who had aided their escape to Peru. Both boys froze at the attention they were attracting.

"Introducing the Tyler twins," Richard announced unnecessarily. Jamie had bright shade or red creeping up his neck.

"You can sit down you know. We're allies."

The twins exchanged a glance. A glance could mean a though, thought Pedro, especially when you were telepathic. Uncertainly, they advanced towards the table which the others had already taken seats at. The other Nexus members were only Susan Ashwood and Professor Chambers.

"We have to get down to business here." She continued. "I heard you boys are not getting along. That is what we are here to discuss. And I want to hear _everything _that has happened. Start right at the first thing that went wrong."

Oh dear, thought Pedro. He could already tell: this was going to end very badly.

XXXXX

The twins didn't say a word, as Richard was doing most of the talking. Their version of events would have to come into it, both of them knew. They were shocked out of their own minds (to Jamie disappointment-he wished they were chatting telepathically) by the Nexus member addressing them.

"I do not mean this rudely, but do you mind contributing while we are having a meeting?" smiled Susan Ashwood.

The twins blushed. Jamie substituted his brother's company in his head by thinking to himself.

_How does she know if she's blind…?_

"We were talking about how you could learn to trust each other…"

A few embarrassed glances danced around the table.

"And we heard about last night too."

"I don't need any help with that! It was only a flashback. I'm fine now." muttered Scott.

"Really?" Matt jibed unnecessarily. "You were going pretty mad last night."

_Don't reply Scott, just ignore…_

"We don't want an argument in here…" Richard said tersely. Luckily he, Pedro and Jamie were sitting between the two boys.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Scott cried, jumping up in anger.

Matt leapt up to justify himself. "Yes, YOU ARE!"

Suddenly a chair went flying across the room. All eyes turned to Matt. It had missed the table by inches, risking injuring the people sitting there.

Matt and Scott lunged at each other over the table. Scott grabbed Matt's neck and proceeded to try and strangle him.

"Am I crazy now?!" he yelled.

"Yes! Yes, you are! You're also proving my point!"

He threw him off telekinetically and was about to attack the other boy when Richard jumped between them and stopped the two Gatekeepers from tearing each other apart.

"SIT BACK DOWN NOW!" roared Natalie Johnson.

They took no notice of her.

"You have no idea what YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Scott.

"How about NOW?!" Matt launched the expensive leather sofa at the enraged Scott Tyler, who luckily ducked before it hit him and knocked him into the wall.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE! HAVE YOU BEEN TORTURED? NO! THEN YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Everyone was shocked at the sudden mention of the subject. Even Matt. It was never discussed. The Professor had made a couple of slow attempts to confront it, but it the tortured boy somehow seemed to always manage to escape being questioned. Scott wasn't finished.

"EVERY SINGLE DAY! AND THEY LIKED DOING IT! THEY THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!"

"Look, we can all just take deep breaths," Natalie Johnson said.

"THEY LIKED HURTING ME! THEY LIKED IT WHEN I SCREAMED!"

Richard could see this was spiralling out of control very quickly, so he marched over to Matt and Scott, grabbed their wrists and yanked them over to their seats. They struggled at each other, grabbing and snarling, but fortunately Richard was strong.

Nobody noticed the thoughtful look that Natalie gave Scott.

The other Nexus members continued like nothing had happened.

"As I was saying," continued Susan. "If you want to trust each other then you need to spend time with each other."

"To cut to the chase, we are going to send you on holiday together. You can unwind and it might take the stress off your shoulders." finished Chambers.

The four boys observed each other.

"A holiday?!" Richard said incredulously.

"Yes Richard, a holiday. That was all we wanted to say." Smiled Susan Ashwood. "We hope you have fun. The plane leaves Peru three days from now."

The other two women at the table stared at the physic medium like she had left out a large part of the meeting.

The boys, Richard and the Professor all headed for the door, meeting over.

"And before you go, I want to speak to Scott." announced Natalie.

The twins looked at each other, alarmed, before Scott left the group and walked nervously towards the beckoning businesswoman.

**So there you have it. Chapter four. I do realise this fanfic is largely based around the twins. That wasn't intentional, but now I guess it is. You like it? You don't like it? You have a question? Plot idea? You have an improvement? Leave it in a review! I like reviews, they mean a lot! Thanks!**

**Next update will come after I get four reviews! So you want a new chapter, you need to review! **

**Ta ta…for now! Mwahahaha! Um…sorry.**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5-Tell me!

**A/N: So! I am back with chapter five. **I'm** sorry I haven't updated for quite a while! What will you find? Read to find out! Again, thanks for your reviews! Yay! Wow. Shortest author note I've EVER written.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Power of Five yesterday, or the day before, or ever. And I never will. It's so sad.**

She looked at the boy on the chair in front of her. Scott Tyler. She could remember how he was in Auburn, when she had been sent to rescue him and his twin. She hadn't been involved in the Nexus for a while before they phoned her up and arranged to meet up. The day was still fresh in her mind.

"_We've found the third and fourth Gatekeepers."_

_"Really? That's fantastic! When are they arriving?"_

_"Well…that's the thing. That's why we need you."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"They're twins. The fourth one will be in Auburn tomorrow. We don't know where the third is, but he is suspected to be searching for his brother. You have to get there quickly. Senator Trelawny is going to be assassinated."_

_"What? Why? Why me?"_

_"You're invited to his speech already, and the Old Ones may have tabs on us. You haven't been involved for a while, so you are less of a risk."_

_"Less of a risk…?"_

_"The fourth had been captured by the Old Ones and tortured. He is going to be used to kill the President."_

It had shocked her, that day. Nothing was as she expected.

He definitely looked better, that was good. Healthier. On the inside? She wasn't so sure. Was this going to go well? She had no idea. Most likely not.

There was a frosty silence. Someone had to break the ice. Natalie opened her mouth to speak and cleared her throat, but Scott spoke first.

"Is this about the argument?"

"Not really."

"Is it Matt?"

"No."

"Oh."

There was silence again and she could see he did know what she was going to say, but was dreading her saying it. She could see him waiting in anticipation of the inevitable.

"Yesterday…" she began slowly, wanting to see how he would react to it.

"It was nothing! I swear, I'm fine and it won't happen again!" he cried.

"Don't you think Scott, that if you _were _fine, then it wouldn't have happened in the first place?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, scared of what she would say next.

"Everyone gets scared, Scott. I want to know what scares _you._"

He didn't speak.

"Look, I'll get to what I want to say. I want to ask you about what happened."

"Last night?"

"If I needed to know that, I could've asked the Professor."

He stared, shocked. He knew what she meant.

"Scott, I want you to tell me what happened at Silent Creek."

XXXXX

"A holiday…" Richard mused for the billionth time that journey. They were all crammed in his tiny Fiat 500, but it wasn't as much of a squash now there was one less person in there. The Professor rode comfortably in her Jeep. However, the others weren't allowed in her car any more since the entire contents of a coke can were spilled on the seats, a chip was made in the window and had to be replaced, _and _Pedro was sick. All in the space of one journey.

"Where to?" Matt enquired.

"I really don't care. We are going on holiday."

And the conversation continued on a similar track.

Jamie didn't say a word. He was worried about Scott. Why did Natalie Johnson want him?

He had a pretty good idea.

"I think a holiday is good idea," commented Pedro. "For everyone."

"Some time off…"

"Where do you want to go, Jamie?" someone asked.

He was too caught up in his own mind to notice.

XXXXX

"I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't…"

"Look, just calm down! It's not like I'm putting you in danger! It's a little experiment, that's all. It won't be scary. We can even relax you if you like. The others in the Nexus think it needs to be done."

He looked surprised that she had told the others at all. "You talk about me? About…me?"

"Scott, you are the biggest point of interest in us."

His face looked horrified.

"Why?"

"You were just badly tortured. That is a big cause for concern, you know."

"And now you want to experiment on me."

"No. It's only to help! See, what we don't want details or anything! Just how it affects you. Day to day."

"It's not necessary!"

"I know it still hurts you! Stop trying to hide things away!"

Natalie looked at him. He was actually almost hyperventilating right in front of her. "Just stop panicking for and _listen _to me for a moment!"

Unexpectedly, he stopped motor mouthing and stared at her with the same terrified expression he'd been wearing since she'd mentioned her plan.

"It's necessary because it still affects you, and don't try to lie because I know first-hand. I've heard everything the Professor's had to tell me. She's told me all of what she knows. And I saw you that day in Auburn, I watched it all happening because I was sitting and watching too."

Scott had nothing to say.

"And afterwards you didn't even respond to anyone, not even Jamie. _Now_ tell me that means you are perfectly fine."

The silence was very loud in that room. There was no one else in the building except the two sitting face to face.

"I am," he whispered.

"No, you're NOT! How much clearer do I have to make it Scott?! You sat there and almost _took a man's life!"_

That was tipping point. The red haired business woman was regretting saying it the second the words tumbled out, but taking them back was like chasing the clouds. Impossible.

And now Scott was angry.

"I know! I know I did! I nearly killed Senator Trelawny! There! I said it! Is everyone happy now?! Everyone wants to make me into the bad guy! Do you think it's easy to know that? To know that you came this close," he held up a tiny amount of space between his thumb and forefinger.  
"To killing someone? Would you be able to walk around and not care? I can't! It's always there, at the back of my mind, where Jamie used to be. Well here I am admitting it, and does it make anything change? NO! It doesn't! I can't change it!"

It was the longest thing she had ever heard him say. It was just as well there was no one around, because at the volume he'd shouted it at would have ensured that the whole place would've known.

"I can't change it!"

And now he sat back down and didn't seem angry any more, but Natalie couldn't see his face because he was looking at the floor.

"I can't change any of it!" He said.

She leaned over to see his face and saw that there were tears falling onto his jeans.

"I can't."

XXXXX

Jamie tried to get into his brother's head for one of the first times since…quite a while. It was still strange to him that he couldn't just dive in and out like the old days. He missed the constant presence at the back of his mind, because it was like he was never alone, like however far away they were that they could always talk telepathically.

He couldn't, as usual and he wondered if he was being deliberately blocked out of if it was just a result of the past few eventful months.

Stupid, damn Nightrise. Not the first time he thought about that.

Finally, after what seemed like ages in the cramped car, they tumbled out into the Professor's driveway.

"Where should we go? Or have they already planned that…?"

Holiday, holiday, holiday. That was all they could talk about.

"How's Scott coming back?" he mentioned dully.

The others turned to look at the boy who'd spoken.

"Do you know," Richard announced "I don't know. I suppose Natalie will drive."

There was a brief pause before they continued the very long and, in Jamie's opinion, exhausted topic.

XXXXX

"Ok," she concluded. "I understand. You didn't mean to kill him."

Wow, she was really great at gaining trust, wasn't she? Not. He flinched at the contact of her hand brushing his arm. They'd had one conversation less than ten minutes long and she'd already messed up.

"I can't." he was still repeating like a mantra.

"Ok."

Pause.

"I can't."

"Ok, Scott. You can't."

"Yes." He said quite miserably.

One more go wouldn't hurt though, would it?

She left it a couple more of minutes of silence before confronting it one more time.

"Will you give it a try?"

He lifted up his head to look at her straight.

Was it another mistake to add to her growing pile?

"All I want to do is ask questions."

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Ok."

Pause.

"I can't change anything."

"I know, Scott, I know."

**I know it's a bit weird. But I *think* I know where this story is going with the holiday and Natalie's experiment on Scott. It might end badly. But you never know. Of course, I hope it will go well…  
Well you know what to do…there's a little box right there. You can see it. I know you do. Don't pretend you can't see it. It's for reviews. So please leave one. I would like to know if you think it is too weird, or more of good type of weird. Thank you!**

**When I get four, you get chapter six. Yay!**

**See you four reviews later…**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6-The Return

**A/N: Hello my fabulous readers of this fanfiction! As you can see, I have written a new chapter! Well, duh. Or this author note wouldn't be here. And my flow of ideas is ebbing, if you have anything you want me to include then don't hesitate to tell me in a review.**

**Thank you for your fantastic reviews!**

**Now…this author note is becoming pointless. So I suggest you just read the story. :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah sure. I'm Anthony Horowitz. Do you believe me? Nope, I didn't think so. So why do we need disclaimers? (PS I'm not Anthony Horowitz!)**

_I can't do it…_

He could not talk about Silent Creek.

_Why not?_

_Because you're too scared…_

_Because you're crazy…_

Scott was exhausted as he dragged his feet up the steps to the front door. It was far later than he thought and all the others were asleep. Good. Then he wouldn't be questioned. He hated it when people wanted answers. Like Natalie Johnson. And Jamie. Come to think of it…

Everyone wanted to ask questions.

XXXXX

Pedro was being very quiet as he sat and scrutinized his Spanish-English dictionary. Everyone had forgotten to get him to come up to bed, so he had stayed in the kitchen and made another attempt to learn more English. And snack on the various foods in the cupboards. He munched thoughtfully on a biscuit as he concentrated, his head very close to the page.

Suddenly he heard a door creak open in the front room and realised the Professor had left the security off, so that when Scott returned he wouldn't set off the alarms and wake everyone up.

So who was it? Most likely Scott.

Unless someone was breaking in.

Not likely, Pedro.

But what if it was? After all, they were sounding very quiet. Too quiet…

Being the paranoid boy he was, he silently crept over and grabbed a kitchen knife for protection.

You're being stupid, Pedro…

What was he doing?

Go then!

On the spur of the moment, he leapt through the slightly ajar door to the kitchen and thrust the knife about blindly in the dark.

"What the hell?"

"Stay back!"

"Aaaargh!"

"What are you doing?!"

The lights came on and Pedro realised, sheepishly, that he was being a fool. He was sprawled across the cold tile floor and reaching out with the blade, which had come very close to cutting Scott, who he had knocked over during his ambush.

Oh Pedro. You're so clever.

"Sorry," He muttered. "I thought you were someone else."

Scott raised an eyebrow jokingly, but Pedro was a healer. He could tell that something was wrong despite the other boy's best efforts to hide it.

"Something happen with Natalie?" he asked curiously.

"No," he replied quickly. Like he didn't want Pedro to know something.

They sat up in the hallway. There was an awkward silence.

It was definitely something that had happened earlier, while he was gone.

"I know, Scott," Pedro said firmly. "That something happen."

The air was empty of noise again. Scott straightened up, shortly followed by Pedro.

"I think I will go to bed," Scott said.

Suddenly Pedro remembered. "Did I hurt you?"

"Sorry?"

"Did I hurt you? With knife?"

"Oh! No."

He tried to escape more conversation by heading upstairs, but then Pedro had another thought.

"Was it Miss Johnson who hurt you?"

Scott stopped abruptly and turned slowly to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"With words."

Words were just as painful as wounds, Pedro thought.

There was no answer and that was when he saw that while he wasn't paying enough attention Scott had slipped upstairs.

Pedro narrowed his eyes.

Suspicious. Pedro could smell a rat from miles away.

XXXXX

_"Was it Miss Johnson who hurt you?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"With _words_."_

Yes. No. Sort of. I don't know.

XXXXX

Natalie Johnson thought. It was very dark outside, stars twinkling in the midnight sky. It would've been beautiful if there wasn't so much to think about.

It wasn't true that she didn't care about Scott. She did care. It mattered to her that he was ok, because she hated the sight of other people hurting. So did most people. It was just that she hated it more because it was personal-she'd seen Matt and Pedro after the second gate was broken. She'd seen the wound in Jamie's back and Scott after torture. She wanted to help, not pry.

Was it the right way to help though?

The phone rung, shocking her. At his time of night? It must be urgent.

It was Susan Ashwood.

"Natalie."

"Susan? What's wrong?" she sounded like something very bad had happened and it made her worried.

"I've had a vision. The spirits spoke, while I was asleep."

"And?"

"I think something bad is going to happen. Soon. To the Five."

"What do you mean?" it was too difficult to comprehend at this late hour. She was having trouble keeping her eyelids open.

"I don't know, that's what worries me. They just told me something bad is going to happen. But they can't know."

"We have to tell them, surely?"

"No! They mustn't know."

It was all very confusing. They were in danger, but they couldn't be warned?

"And any luck with Scott?" she continued as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like the vision had been heavy.

"I don't know," she yawned. "It went badly."

"Well, keep pressing. It's going to be necessary."

What the _hell _was she on about? She was too tired to do anything but accept it.

XXXXX

Jamie breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as he heard his twin enter the room. His first thought was to jump out of bed and stop pretending to be asleep. However, it was the atmosphere in the room that halted him. He could sense that something was wrong.

What was Scott doing? The silence was very loud.

He shifted his position slowly, so that it would appear that he was just turning over in his sleep, but the real reason was so that he could see what was happening. Which was not much, considering that all the lights were turned off and he wouldn't have been able to see his hand in front of his face it was so dark. Damn it. There was only one thing he could do.

"Scott?" he whispered softly so he wouldn't jump.

No answer, apart from a sad sounding noise.

Jamie waited a couple of seconds before sitting up and scooting over to his brother's bed and leaning against the wall next to him.

"You ok?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

Jamie shuffled a bit closer and Scott leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Was it the thing she wanted to talk to you about?"

"Mmmm."

"What did she want?"

There was just a silence, this time not so sad though and more comfortable.

"Do you get scared?" Scott said quietly.

"Yeah. Sometimes."

"Would you talk about it?"

"I dunno, I guess it depends…"

"What if someone asks you about it?"

"This is to do with you, isn't it?"

"Mmmm."

"And Natalie Johnson?"

"Mmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes. What did she ask you?"

Scott slid down the wall a bit. "She wants to ask questions. I don't…"

"You can tell me, you know."

He wrapped an arm around his brother, sensing that he was needing him to be there. It still felt weird.

"She wants to ask me what happened in Silent Creek."

Ohhhhh crap.

But maybe, just maybe, that would be a good thing?

"And if I get affected by it."

"It might be good, you know. To do that. Or at least do it once and see how it goes."

"But I can't!"

"But one go…"

Suddenly Scott leapt off the bed and spun around to look at him. Jamie thought that if the light was on then his face would probably be very angry.

"You don't understand! I can't! _Ever!"_

"Why don't you tell me? Then _I _will understand!"

"No!"

"Why then? Why not?" Jamie was challenging him now, not trying to compromise any more. It had to be confronted. He was worried.

"No one gets it! I can't take it!"

And then Jamie saw that it was one step too far. He'd pushed too much, over the line.

He slapped his stupid face. Something awful had happened in that detention centre, worse than anything that had happened to him or the others. So why did he have to keep going on about it?

And Scott was out of the room and Jamie didn't know where he would go.

"Where are you going?" he cried.

"Somewhere that's not here!"

He had messed up. Big time.

He didn't feel very brave any more. He had done something awful. Scott had gone. He heard the door slam, the one at the front of the house.

Follow him?

Leave him to come back?

Maybe he wouldn't go far. Hopefully he wouldn't go far. He remembered their first separation, only a little while ago. He couldn't let it happen again. It would be like tearing half of him away and leaving him like that.

He had to go and talk to him.

**…and yet again, I leave you with another cliff hanger! Everything will become clear after 4 reviews. Probably. That's if I can sort out this mess. I'm such an amateur. **

**So lots of people are falling out. Matt and Scott. And now Scott and Jamie too. This story is really living up to its name…**

**See you soon…I hope!**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7-Running Away

**A/N: Hi! And I have a lovely present for you…chapter 7! What a surprise. Not. Otherwise why would there be an author note? Ah, here's the typical me. Babbling about random stuff. **

**Please don't kill me! I'm too young a fan girl to die! I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages! I have an English presentation to do (nooo!) and I was scrolling the web for ages trying to find the best Shakespeare play to do…blah blah blah…to make up for it this chapter is pretty action-packed.**

**Ah, that's what I was going to do! Shout outs to CharmedGatekeeper and Zintfall for always leaving lovely reviews every chapter! CharmedGatekeeper, in answer to your question about Matt and Scott…that is a secret! Tee hee! And thanks for your super-duper idea which I will definitely use! Yaaay!**

**So…what will you find in this chapter? Haha, don't think I'm telling you! Read it!**

**Disclaimer: Go back a chapter. Did I own Power of Five then? No. I think you find that I didn't. The same goes for this chapter.**

Jamie crept down the stairs, trying to be as incognito as humanly possible. He didn't want any of the others waking up to start fussing and worrying. And he certainly didn't want them ringing up those 'Nexus' people; he just didn't feel right around them. They were always staring, shooting calculating glances around like they were always judging everything. No, Jamie was more laid back-most of the time. Not now. Because Scott was gone and he didn't know what to do. Wow, it seemed like he didn't know how to handle anything anymore.

It really was strange, being in charge, although he always felt very useless at it. Jamie wished he could be more like Scott, well…um…before the Silent Creek thing happened. But maybe that was one of those qualities you have to work for and achieve. He hadn't had to do it for long, after all.

Bam! Ow. He'd walked into a wall in the dark. He couldn't be quiet for the life of him. And here he was, taking matters into his own hands…

He snuck through the halls and grabbed his coat, because it was about eleven o' clock at night and very cold outside. He stopped when he saw that Scott's one was still there. Should he take it with him?

_Well done, Jamie. You can't even decide whether to take a coat with you or not._

A bit hesitantly, he left it on the hanger and snatched a torch that was left on the side before leaving the house, a rush of adrenaline coursing through him and he shivered.

This could very easily mess up.

At least the security alarms were off. Now that would've been an ultimate disaster. One thing he could be thankful for, he supposed.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves and stop the blood rushing in his ears, he began to walk into the cloak of darkness around him.

XXXXX

Matt woke up, still a bit dozy and disorientated. Why was it still dark? He would never usually be awake so early on a weekend, and by the looks of it, it was still night time.

Then he heard some muffled talking and the sounds of someone storming around the house. He listened harder and heard the slamming of a door.

What the hell?

Then there was more moving around and someone _else _going downstairs and the door closing again.

At this time of night? Who was going out now?

Reluctantly, he jumped out of bed to investigate, finding nothing out of place and no lights on. Maybe he dreamed up the whole thing and now he was fumbling around the house for no reason at all.

He passed the empty study, the snoring from Richard's room, Pedro shuffling around a bit, the twins…

Wait…

He poked his head cautiously around the door, half of him saying he was being nosy for nothing and the other half telling him that something was up.

There was not a single noise, not even soft breathing. Should he switch on the light? No…if they were in there they would be woken up.

He squinted harder into the darkness and his heart skipped a beat because he was right, there was no one in the twins' room.

And two people had just left the house really late at night and the screaming a few days ago and the storming around just now and the angry talking and Silent Creek and the Old Ones and the twins and the flashbacks and it came to him like a smack in the face.

Scott and Jamie Tyler have disappeared.

XXXXX

Jamie really was scared, because he'd been out here for about half an hour and he had no idea where he was because he'd dropped the stupid torch ages ago. Plus, it had run out of battery. He kicked the floor, which suddenly went from dust and grass to stone and it momentarily shocked him. Either he was now on a path or in a town.

And Scott had disappeared as well. The sun wasn't up yet but they would both have to be back by then or the others would see and start to panic. Like _he_ was right now.

So he kept walking forward, trying not the make too much noise and trying to ignore the fact that he was completely and utterly lost, in an unfamiliar environment, and no idea how or where to find his brother.

Suddenly he was struck with an idea that carried a surge of hope through him. His powers…maybe they would work. Maybe they wouldn't. Most of the time he couldn't go into Scott's mind anyway. Recent circumstances making sure of that…no, Jamie, don't think about that. Think about the task at hand.

He sighed and closed his eyes and felt some part of him leave his body as he sent his mind out.

_Scott?_

_Um, well, I don't know where you are right now…_

_I can kind of imagine you telling me that I'm pointing out the obvious._

_I'm sorry for earlier._

_Actually, I might just be talking to nothing right now because chances are you can't hear me but there's no harm in trying._

He waited and waited for even the tiniest flicker of a presence in his mind, but there was nothing. Just empty space.

_Scott, if you can hear me then please reply!_

He opened his eyes but just that second he was grabbed and pulled roughly into a wall. Instinctively, he struggled away from the assailant but he was held into place.

He felt the fear rise up in his chest.

The Old Ones?

Locals?

…Something else?

Suddenly there was a dim light flashing in his face and he squinted into it, because although it wasn't very bright he had just been wandering around in total darkness for a very long time.

He opened his eyes cautiously, just realising that he'd been holding his breath and he gasped at who it was.

"Don't say anything!" Scott hissed.

Jamie obeyed, partly because of the tension in the air and partly because he could see from his twin's expression that if he didn't then there would be trouble. Still, he was there!

"Are you real?" Jamie whispered.

Scott ignored him, which Jamie took as a yes, and then he heard a very slight noise from not too far away and Scott took his shoulders and pushed him along the wall, feeling the way in front with his hand. He did have a torch, but it was dim and clearly almost dead.

Then they both fell back and as Jamie hit the floor he felt that the stone was in fact cobblestone. Maybe they were in Nazca, or Cuzco, or somewhere. He was about to shove his brother off of him but he froze as he heard quiet footsteps and toned down conversation. Too quiet to hear what they were saying. But, being under him, he felt Scott go very, very tense and he clamped a hand over Jamie's mouth to stop him talking. With his other hand, he felt around for the torch to switch it off and when it flickered across Scott's face, frozen in absolute horror, he could see that whoever was outside, they weren't on their side.

And there was nothing that either twin could do as the light footsteps just got closer and closer…

XXXXX

Richard was dreaming, but it wasn't really an ordinary dream. It was weird, actually, because he was always hearing about this 'dream world' that the Five seemed to go to, and it's importance, but obviously he'd never been. He wasn't one of them.

And, as usual, he wasn't in the dream world. But he was dreaming about the Five. Which was not normal, because Richard was used to not having dreams-at all. But this one was very vivid.

First there was Matt, his best friend and a son-like figure to him. The one he knew best and always would stick by, no matter what happened. Before any of this, he wouldn't have thought of anyone in the same way as the boy who had just one day, in his office, trying to get him to write about witches and all sorts of bonkers stuff.

And he hadn't believed him.

But nevertheless, he was here preparing for war against things out of nightmares which was now an every-day fact for him.

So there was Matt.

And then he saw Pedro, who was the nice one. He wasn't the same as Matt, or the twins. He wasn't even similar. No, Pedro was just Pedro, the quiet Peruvian healer. To Richard, Pedro was a friend and ally to rely on and he hoped that that was the way Pedro viewed him.

It was Pedro who had saved Matt's life in that desert. Something that Richard could never say thank you for without it being dramatically under appreciative.

And finally, there was the twins, together in the dream like they were in real life. If there was one thing that Richard liked, it was that. Always sticking together, it kind of made him smile (if it's possible to smile in a dream) as he realised that they always seemed to drift to the same place like magnets without realising what they were doing.

But he still thought they were weird. Lots of weird stuff happens with them. Like they'd all just be peacefully sitting in the living room or eating at the dinner table and suddenly you would see one of them stare intently at the other, shortly followed by startled glances at each other. All of the others noticed and it was creepy. But he supposed that was their power; telepathy. Probably talking using thoughts or something else like that.

And it wasn't just that, because things just happen that's completely out of the ordinary, such as Scott suddenly jumping up and going to find Jamie as if something happened. Or he would seem like he was in absolute agony, despite his best attempts to hide it, and then it would just magically disappear and he would be fine again, pretending that nothing had ever happened. And the weird thing that occurred only a night ago, in the twins' bedroom.

All of this weird stuff. It didn't help that no one knew really what happened before two Native American boys turned up at the door one day, completely out of the blue.

Four out of Five Gatekeepers. It was slightly unnerving, because they were sort of just standing there.

But then, just as he was going to talk, he saw them drift away from each other, and further, and disappearing into the distance and there wasn't a thing Richard could do because he was stuck standing there.

And then it was all over and he woke up to Matt shaking his shoulders urgently.

"Richard," Matt said, "Something s gone wrong."

XXXXX

The footsteps.

Small, quiet ones, like they were trying to be inconspicuous.

Treading lightly outside.

And there was Scott on top of him, breathing as softly as he could despite the fear that both of them were feeling.

Jamie wondered if he knew who was outside. His natural instincts were urging him to run while he could, but his body was forcing him to stay put. He didn't even realise that he was gripping Scott's arm like he was about to slip off a cliff edge, but he didn't let go. He realised he was holding his breath and let out a sharp gasp unintentionally.

The footsteps and the quiet murmuring suddenly came to an abrupt halt and Jamie squeezed shut his eyes, heart in mouth, hoping that his gasp wasn't the reason for it. You could have heard a pin drop. Yet, despite the deathly quiet in the depth of night, it felt like there was nothing louder than silence.

Jamie lost his desperate grip on hope when the footsteps advanced slowly towards them purposefully. He had never felt so alert in his life.

The gentle treading paused.

"Found you," came a menacing and unfamiliar voice.

At that moment the delicate calm exploded as Scott leaped off him, yanking him up and already sprinting away and into the night. Jamie stumbled to his feet and tried to keep up but Scott didn't let go, not once, and it was the slight hope that they might get away that gave him the power to carry on. He found his footing and almost cried out for fear when he heard how close the heavy boots where behind them, pounding, pounding and so close…

So, so close…

The intensity of the chase went up a notch as the men pursuing them yelled a warning. "We're armed! Stop running!"

Jamie would've dithered about and he might've been indecisive. If this was a few months ago. But the new Jamie had been in this situation before, escaping the police after the incident in Auburn, so he didn't stop and neither did his brother. They carried on running and running away without knowing when they would stop or be safe.

His ears exploded with the sudden shock of a bang, the awful sound echoing around the streets of the seemingly empty town. They both instinctively ducked, but didn't stop. Gunshots. _Gunshots._

And it all became horribly clear that they couldn't keep running for ever and sooner or later they would either be captured or killed. After everything Jamie and Scott Tyler had survived in the past, they were going to go out like this?

This couldn't be happening. It must be a dream.

Another ear-splitting bang as they fired again and missed to their astounding luck. It must be hard to fire at moving targets in the dark.

But they had come close. _Very_ close. _Scarily_ close.

The screech of tyres sounded not far from their current location. In their moment of need, Lady Fortune had deserted them. It must be back-up for the gunmen in pursuit of the two Gatekeepers.

There was no way around it-armed men not far back and they'd just come to a dead end as the car sealed off their route.

_We are going to die…_

**And I can hear you all tearing out your hair as I leave it on another annoying yet tantalising cliff hanger! Mwhahaha I'm so evil!**

**You know what to do…review to find out!**

**Oh! And a big HAPPY EASTER HOLIDAY from...**

**TheSixthGatekeeper **

**Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8-The Rescue

**A/N: Ok, so I'm happy! Why? I finished my Othello homework! Yay! And, it's Easter tomorrow and I'm ready to get those delicious eggs that I can't take my eyes off down me! And one more reason…I decided to get on with writing chapters in advance because I know how annoying it is to wait ages for someone to update their story!**

**So…chapter eight! **

**Thanks for fantastic reviews from everybody, you are all utterly amazing people!**

**Awolnation, I couldn't possibly do that to Jamie! He has to stay nice. Otherwise he would just turn into a clone of his brother. Nobody wants another Scott. Actually, I don't know, some people might. But that would be weird. Two Scotts? Creepy.**

**And, another thought, shall I write a new fic called Silent Creek? The name is pretty much does the explaining for me. A story about what really happened in Silent Creek.**

**And now this author note is finished and you can read it!**

**Disclaimer: Ah, now sorry about this. It always jumps in the way between author note and story, so to get it over with…I don't own PO5!**

"What do we do?" cried Jamie, suddenly all too aware that he was edging on desperate because he could see the men grinning at them triumphantly, knowing that now they were trapped with no way to escape. They walked towards them at an almost leisurely pace. Jamie frantically searched for any possible methods they could get away using, but the car, the time of night making it too dark to identify, spun around with amazing skill and halting right by the twins. The headlights stunned him for a second and he turned away from it. Suddenly the men stopped, staring at it in almost disbelief. Jamie was surprised to see them react that way, assuming that the car was back-up. Still, it didn't mean the driver was on their side. It was all too similar to that fateful night outside the Circus of the Mind theatre for him, with two dangerous people on their tails and an anonymous car turning up at the wrong time.

The time seemed to pass like hours, but it couldn't have been more than half a second. The men raised their guns and Jamie Tyler prepared to die…

He whirled around to see what Scott was doing and saw him staring straight ahead at the pursuers with terror in his eyes and he didn't move other than to look from Jamie to them and back again repeatedly. It was clear he had no idea what to do either.

And then everything happened at once. One man firing…

The recoil and bang of the gun…

And it headed straight for him…

Except he dived for the floor and it missed…

And they were aiming and about to squeeze the trigger again…

One of them pointing at Jamie, the other following Scott…

And Jamie spun around and saw the car door opening and a figure climbing out…

Running towards them…

And another ear-splitting bang of the killing machine…

And he saw a flash of red hair…

And the bullet went very close to hitting Scott…

And Scott wasn't moving from his place…

And suddenly he was grabbed and pulled towards the car…

And the person with the red hair has got his twin as well…

And before he knew what was happening…

They're in the car and already being driven, the door flying open…

And the explosion of yet another shot fired…

Smashing a window…

Lots of cursing…

Running footsteps and the roar of the engine…

There was a million things all bouncing around his head and vying for the most attention. It all happened in the space of about five seconds, yet it seemed like it had taken hours. And they were away, with a stranger at the wheel and no idea what was happening.

XXXXX

"Richard, something's gone wrong."

Richard sat up and put his head in his hands. "What?"

Matt stopped tapping him and stepped back a bit, looking very annoyed and baffled.

"The twins have disappeared, that's what!"

This better not be happening. It better not. Not on the day they were supposed to be taking a time out having a relaxing holiday.

Matt stood in front of him and began pacing around the large room, gesturing wildly. "They're not in there! In their room! And I woke up because there was lots of talking going on and then I heard two people leave the house!"

"Matt, are you sure you didn't dream it all?"

"How could you say that?" Matt said, turning around and looking at him. "I didn't dream any of it, I know I didn't! Why do they have to be so unpredictable?"

Richard sighed. Already blaming it on them. It wasn't even the crack of dawn yet. It was about midnight and inky darkness blanketed the view from his window as he looked outside. Pedro padded in, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and wearing a bewildered expression. "What happen?" he said sleepily.

Matt slumped into a chair and pulled his fingers through his dark hair, as he usually did when he was frustrated or stressed. "It's the twins again," he muttered angrily.

Pedro stood in the doorway a bit confusedly and looked from Matt to Richard and back again a few times. "What about them?"

"They've gone and we have no idea where!" Matt jumped up again and marched around the bed.

Richard watched Pedro's reaction, which he predicted would be carefully measured and subtle, as usual. He looked to be contemplating. Then he spoke. "I was in the dream world," he said slowly. "And I see a sign, I think."

Matt's incessant pacing steadied and Richard continued to watch. "What was it? Is it helpful?" Matt said, sounding very edgy.

"I can't explain what it was. I don't know what I saw. But I think, the twins are ok. They will be fine."

It was clear from Matt's apprehensive expression and Richard own mixture of emotions that both were unsure. "Are you sure, Pedro?"

For once he looked like he was putting his foot down. "We need to do nothing about them," he said firmly. "At all. I know that's what we should do."

They exchanged anxious glances.

XXXXX

It couldn't be them, it couldn't be. They're dead, they're dead, they're dead, so why did he keep seeing them? Everything from the past kept mixing with reality to make a confusing mess of memories which didn't make sense.  
The two men from Nightrise who'd come for him and Jamie on the summer night outside the theatre. It was them chasing them, and then he was in the van again with a dart in his face.

But then it all changed again and it wasn't the bald man and the man with the fake-looking face; it was two completely unfamiliar men and a fancy car. The driving was very haphazard and fast, and suddenly he caught a glimpse of Jamie in the back with him. Jamie was there too!

And suddenly the leather interior disappeared it was the dark back of a van again. With Jamie. Which meant they were both going to Silent Creek again…  
But that wasn't right, it wasn't real because that was in the past and Jamie never got caught. It was only him.  
And Jamie vanished and there was only him, on his own again, trapped with no escape…

His eyes sprang open and there was his brother again. Jamie…he had to warn him. "We have to get out! We have to get out!" he was gasping because he couldn't catch any breath. "They're taking us to Silent Creek…"

Jamie was shaking him, although it was pointless because they had just been thrown into the back of a car and were being tossed around like a washing machine anyway. "No, we're not! We didn't get caught! Look, it's not a van, it's a car! Natalie Johnson was there and she got us!"

It was true. There was no van. No van. Not real. What's real?

The driver was shouting something to them, but in the racket made by the roaring engine and screeching tyres it was barely audible over the cacophony. "Get in the seats! Get in the seats and put on seatbelts!"

It took him a minute to get his body to obey what his mind wanted it to do, and even when he did manage to move it was disembodied and shaky. Jamie was pulling him towards the upholstery as well and before they knew it they weren't being thrown around anymore and it was slightly easier to see what was up and what was down.

The car slowed down so that speech was able to be heard without it having to be yelled.

"I thought…" he trailed off.

Jamie was shocked as well but he took notice. "What?"

"I don't know what's real," he whispered.

"We're in Natalie Johnson's car," Jamie said, puzzled.

He shut his eyes and repeated the same thing through his head.

_None of it was real. None of it was real. It happened before, but not now…_

"What happened?" Jamie said.

"Nothing. It's gone. It's not real. Not real. Not real."

"_What? I can't hear you!"_

The driver, Natalie Johnson apparently, didn't notice anything. "Either of you going to tell me what the hell just happened?"

"Later. Can you take us to somewhere that's not the Professor's house?" Jamie said, sensing that Scott was going to refuse going back if he suggested it.

"My place, then." She replied over her shoulder.

"It's not real," he continued to repeat, until all the visions of the theatre disappeared and stop echoing around his mind. "Not real."

XXXXX

Jamie looked at Scott, who was acting odd since they got in the car and he was worried. Although they were safe now, which was a pretty big plus. The men would never be able to catch up with the Mercedes if they were going at this speed. But when they'd first got in he was panicking and shouting loads of stuff about how they had to get out, because they were being taken to Silent Creek.

What was he saying at the moment?

"Not real. Not real, it's not real…"

"What's not real?" he said curiously.

"Nothing, alright? I'm fine now. I'm fine. I thought we were somewhere else. I was hallucinating." He snapped without opening his eyes.

He remembered what happened back at the house. "Are you still angry with me?"

He didn't receive any answer.

"Ok." Jamie said a bit sadly.

"What happened?" Natalie said suspiciously from the driver's seat.

"We'll tell you later. When we get to where we're going."

"Do the others know where you are?"

Neither of the twins answered. An air of embarrassment and shame hung over Jamie.

"I see," she said tersely. "Well, you better have a good explanation for this or I'm going to have to call them. You do know that today you're supposed to be flying off on a holiday?"

"Yep." Jamie said, licking his lips nervously. "Yeah."

XXXXX

The three stood in the elevator silently, gathering a large number of curious looks along the way. Her apartment was on the top floor and it was a very tall and luxurious hotel. Natalie really didn't blame the people who stared-she would've done if she saw a millionaire on the way to her room alongside two identical boys who looked like they'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, or in other words very scruffy.

Her other (slightly less petty) thoughts were more worried and, well, thoughtful. Was this the thing Susan Ashwood had foreseen? Or even worse, was it only the beginning of something big? Technically, they couldn't be sure if they were agents of the Old Ones or Nightrise, but who else would have the motives to capture two teenage boys in the dead of night? Not many. Hopefully they didn't see who was driving or whose car it was, because then they could be easily tracked back to here. If only she'd had the time to think of a better plan than drive in like a maniac and grab the twins before spinning of and making a run for it. Oh well; what can you do other than that if you hear gunshots?

What would have happened if she hadn't been on her way back here from their house?

They would be captured or dead, obviously.

She probably wasn't allowed to have favourites, but it was obvious that Susan was extra close to Matt and the Professor was quite fond of Pedro. As she looked at the Tyler twins, who stared at the floor a bit sheepishly, she saw that she cared about them more than she first realised.

"Natalie?"

She snapped of it in time to see Jamie pointing at the lift door, which had opened while she was deep in thoughts. "I think this is the top floor," he said.

"Oh, yeah," she said absent-mindedly before stepping out and leading them into her room.

XXXXX

Are you serious?" he heard her say disbelievingly.

Jamie sighed. "I wouldn't lie."

The hotel room was amazing, with a beautiful view from the window with silk curtains and a bed that you could sink into without a trace. The sheets were so soft that Jamie feared if he got in he would never leave again. When they first came in they both just stood staring at the luxury until she laughed and waved them in. Without even thinking about the cost she bought them both a room next door for tonight. It must be fun to be rich, Jamie thought. Being able to buy absolutely anything without even blinking.

He watched her consider their story, before gaining an expression of acceptance. "You ran off," she said pointing at Scott, who snapped his head up and returned to reality from his distracted state. "And then you," she continued, nodding in Jamie's direction. "Followed him?"

Jamie would have rolled his eyes if she hadn't literally just saved their lives and booked them a room in a five star hotel. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"So, they don't know you're gone either and you don't want me to drive you back or tell them where you are?" she said, folding her arms firmly.

Scott shook his head violently.

"And you expect me to agree?"

"Maybe we should just tell them we're safe and with you and stuff," Jamie said uncertainly. "Or they're going to panic, and then when we finally do go back and tell them everything they'll go berserk."

Natalie nodded slowly. "Ok then, I suppose so."

"But not why we went or anything." He added hurriedly before Scott could object.

"Alright, alright, I'll call them but you have to go to bed. Do you know what time it is?"

**And that brings the chapter to an end. Review me, please? Also, if you like my Po5 fics, then check out my new story I've started, The Journey.**

**Oh boo, I've just remembered my Easter holiday geography assignment. Ecotourism. Bleurgh. I don't mean ecotourism is bad. Saignt he environment is good! I just don't like homework.**

**And I actually have nothing else to say now, so…**

**Bye!**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxx**


End file.
